The fallen warrior the lost Son
by LexusMoon
Summary: Gohan is kidnapped by Raditz at the age of 4 and taken to Freeza's ship. The little boy is changed from an innocent child, to a ruthless warrior. What will happen to the young child and will he ever return back to Earth? Follow his journey as he goes through hardships no child could see in their worst nightmare..
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped!

The fallen warrior, the lost Son

I do not own or claim to have ownership of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or any of the characters used in this story!

Possible use of language within the story..you have been warned!

This story goes along the lines of Raditz kidnapping Gohan after he saw his power level rise when he was fighting Goku and returns him to Freezas' ship. The journey Gohan makes from a niave little boy to a ruthless saiyan warrior. He see's and does things no child of his age should but how will this affect the way he grows up? Will he ever return to his family, to Earth?

"blah" means speech

'_blah'_ means thoughts

"**blah" **means telepathy

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO GOHAN!" screamed Goku at the top of his lungs as he watched his brothers spacepod launch into space, knowing his little boy was trapped inside with him. Goku tried as hard as he could to get up, or even move a muscle but with no success. His 'brother' had beaten him to an inch of his life. But none of that even mattered any more, his pride and joy, his only son was kidnapped by his 'uncle', probably terrified and crying out for his daddy. Tears started to well up in Gokus eyes.

"Looks like you could use a hand." a gruff emotionless voice exclaimed.

Goku looked up at the 8foot green warrior offering his hand to help Goku up. With a faint smile, Goku accepted and with some support from Piccolo, he staggered to his feet.

"Don't think this changes anything between us Son. Its just weak to hit a man when he is down." Piccolo pointed out.

"Ha ha, sure Piccolo." Goku flashed him a large grin. "I need to get to korins place for a senzu bean. I don't have time to waste, I need to find Gohan". Exclaimed Goku while staring up at the sky, wondering how his little man was coping without his daddy.

_'Don't worry Gohan, daddy is coming as fast as he can. Hang in there, son'. _A long tear shed down Goku's face. He turned to Piccolo and Piccolo simply gave him a shallow growl and a nod of his head to let Goku know he understood as was ready to go.

The two injured fighters flew steadily towards Korins Tower.

Elsewhere in a small spacepod flying swiftly across the emptiness of space, a largely built warrior with wild hair all down his back was trying to get a screaming child to settle.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, BRAT!" screamed Raditz. His patience had been wearing thin with this child. He was a descendant from the Saiyans and here he was crying for his daddy! It was an outrage to say the least! He was starting to regret not getting the sleeping gas, he was beginning to get a headache from the squealing brat.

"DADDDDDY! WHERES MY DADDY!" Gohan sobbed over and over again. He was so frightened, one minuted he was hearing his daddy's cries of help from the spacepod, the next he was standing right next to him while everyone looked totally gob smacked at him. He turned around to see a very mad looking Raditz walking towards him and next thing he was thrown back into the battered spacepod where he could only watch his daddy get smaller and smaller as the ship made its way out of the Earths atmosphere.

"Computer, enable hibernation gas immediately". Raditz growled through his teeth, trying to calm himself down as the child pushed his patience past its boundaries.

"Yes Master Raditz" the computer replied in a female monotone.

A hiss was heard as a clear gas was released into the small space pod. Gohan immediately felt dizzy and soon succumbed to sleep.

_'Thank fuck that kid has shut the HFIL up. No way will the brat last 2 minutes on Freeza's ship if he behaves like that. Its not only an embarrassment to our proud race, but Lord Freeza will dispose of the child straight away." _He mentally sighed. This kid was going to be more trouble than he was worth,Raditz could feel it.

He looked at the child one last time before giving in to the inevitable sleep.

Well, that's the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think and review! I know it's kinda short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer with much more interesting things going on! No flames, I know it isn't brilliant, but i'm starting to get the hang of it :D I'm going to update regularly and the longest im going to take with a chapter is a week, I promise! I have so much free time I should be getting new chapters up almost every other day! I'm going to try and put the next chapter up tonight! I have a very clear story plot in my head and basically characters such as Videl and co aren't going to be in it unless in the unlikely event I change my mind.

**Next chapter: Judgement of a half-breed**

Thaaaaanks for reading and please review! Xox


	2. Chapter 2 Judgement of a halfbreed

Chapter 2: Judgement of a half-breed

(A/N I have no idea how long it took for the Saiyans to get from Freezas ship to Earth and vice versa so I'm just going to make it up! Sorry guys!)

This is going to be a super long chapter as it's basically going to do what the chapter title says it is and theres a lot of explaining. Hopefully it wont be too boring D:

1 week had passed and the spacepod was approaching a very large ship, Freeza's space station.

"Wake up Master Raditz, we are nearing your destination" the spacepod repeated this a few times before Raditz finally woke up from his slumber.

Raditz was a bit disorientated from the gas and it took him a few moments before he realised who the warm, small body belonged to on his lap. '_Damn it, I almost forgot about the kid. I hope Freeza is in a good mood today, this should make up for my failed mission.' _Raditz thought to himself.

"Computer, how long until we arrive at Freeza spacestation 131?" Raditz asked in a dull, uninterested tone.

"Approximately 1 hour Master Raditz" the computer replied.

_'Perfect, with a bit of luck the kid won't wake up and I can figure out what to say to Lord Freeza before we land'._ Raditz thought to himself.

Gohan was beginning to stir. _'Shit! Why does he have to wake up now. The brat better learn to hold his tongue if he knows what's good for him._

Gohan's eyes fluttered open only to see a pair of narrow eyes starting back at him. _'Wait, thats not my daddy. Where am I...'_ He mentally asked himself before he came to realise the daunting truth.

Raditz was staring down at the disorientated child on his lap before his eyes met with a sparkling pair beginning to leak moisture down his face. A few whimpers was all it took before **SMACK!** Raditz had delivered a furious punch to the back of the young child's head before he could start crying.

_'That ought'a keep him quiet for the rest of the trip' _

The rest of the hour past fairly quickly and the pod was closing in of the space station. Raditz was enjoying his last moments of peace before he would have to explain to Freeza why he brought the boy back with him. It would be even more difficult to explain how he was a saiyan half-breed from a traitorous saiyan rebel who he failed to destroy. Raditz wasn't even sure if Freeza would tolerate him on the ship, there was a good chance he would kill him there and then. Raditz let out a sigh. The saiyans were Freeza's least favourite species of warrior on the ship. Mostly because of the natural power they possessed. The few that were working for Freeza had to be very cautious around him. Raditz was hoping the potential the boy had would be noted by Freeza and his failed mission would be forgotten about. The chances were small but if Freeza takes a liking to the kid then he might just be spared with a light beating.

Just then Raditz was knocked out of his thoughts by a transmission through his scouter. "Raditz, Freeza wants to see you immediately when you land and trust me, he isn't happy. He knows you failed your mission and you better have a good reason. I personally can't wait to see you be put in your place, filthy monkey" A few snickers were heard after the being spoke.

"Dammit Zarbon, just who do you think you are speaking too! I may have to put up with Freeza's crude comments but I'm not going to take them from you, asshole!" Raditz snapped back. Zarbon really got on his nerves. He just loved to wind him up until he was about to snap. But there was nothing Raditz could do, Zarbon was a way higher power level than he was and even though he wouldn't ever admit it, he would not like to get into a fight with him.

"Watch your mouth Raditz and report to Freeza when you land." was all Raditz received before the

transmission was ended.

_'What an asshole. One of these days I'm going to personally rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat. Little brown nose.' _Raditz had very little patience for Zarbon, he was far too big headed about being Freeza's right hand man. He is constantly brown nosing Freeza to get on his good side. Although, who wouldn't want to be on his good side! Raditz however, was definitely on his bad side. With a deep sigh, He could see the pod was beginning to land.

Raditz was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the child start to stir before finally waking up.

_'What, oooooow my head. Gosh I feel like mom used her frying pan of doom on me' . _Gohan smiled at the thought of his mother. Gohan new this time where he was and judging from the apparent lump on the back of his head it would be wise to remain silent.

When Raditz finally noticed the young boy awake and sitting quietly he snickered to himself. "Finally learnt your place brat".

Gohan stared up at the man. He frowned before returning his gaze to the floor. Gohan didn't like this man, not one bit!

"Good. Not listen and listen good kid, because I'm only going to tell you this once. If you think I'm scary then you are in for a rude awakening. You need to learn that there are far worse people out there than me. You aren't on that pathetic mudball of a planet any more and you can't expect good old daddy to save the day. Your fathers probably dead from the state I left him in. Now..." Before Raditz could continue he was interrupted by the demi-saiyan.

"What? M-my d-daddy is...dead?" Tears started to swell in the young boys eyes once again. A couple of sobs escaped his crumpled lips before he bit his tongue and held them back. Gohan certainly dint want a repeat of a few hours ago!

Raditz frowned when he noticed the tears but that soon disappeared when he noticed the child hold them back. "_Looks like all it took was a smack and he learn is place. I must remember that in the future"_ He said, snickering to himself.

"More than likely. Very shortly you will be meeting the creature you will be working for. He is the most powerful being in the universe so it is extremely important that you address him by his title 'Lord Freeza' and speak only when spoken to." Raditz heard another sob and sniffle from Gohan. He sighed. "Look kid, I'm not telling you this to be a jerk, if you value your life you will do as I say. Under no circumstances must you cry in front of Lord Freeza. He will take advantage of your fear and you may pay with your life."

The boy was silent. He simply nodded in reply to his instructions.

A few moments passed before Gohan mustered up the courage to ask his '_uncle'_ a question. "So why are we going to see, um..Lord Freeza?"

"Because I need to brief him about how my mission to Earth went.." Raditz trailed off. He looked at the boy and laughed a shallow almost spine chilling laugh. "Besides, he will want to meet his new pet". He stared straight through Gohan when he said '_pet'_. Somehow Gohan knew that out of all the people he is going to meet in the near future, Raditz is more than likely going to be the nicest. Oh how this revelation terrified him.

Back on Earth, Goku; with the help of Piccolo had made it to Korins Tower for a senzu bean. Piccolo had long gone, leaving Goku with only his thoughts as he made his way home.

_'Man, how am I ever going to explain this to Chi-Chi. She's going to kill me. I totally forgot about how she would react.' _Goku stared at the ground below him as he flew above it. Gohan was Chi-Chi's whole life. Her pride and joy. She was so over-protective of him, but only because she loved him so much. Sure, Goku thought she was a bit too over protective at times, but looking back on current events, he felt like he wasn't protective enough over Gohan. He felt totally to blame and to make matters worse, his wife would probably blame him too.

Goku let out a deep sigh.

A small house was coming into view (A/N: I can't really be bothered to describe the house and I would think everyone knows what it looks like anyways!) and all Goku could do was pray to kami that his wife forgave him.

Goku landed on the grass outside of his home. He could see his wife in the kitchen, probably making dinner for the three of them...but that's just it, there will be only two from now on. Goku's stomach churned at the thought. _'No! I will get my son back! No way am I letting him go that easily! This is my mistake and I will fix it!'_

Goku was pulled out of his thoughts by the mouth-watering aroma of Chi-Chi's cooking. This cheered him up briefly before realising that he had to explain to her what happened and why their little Gohan isn't here.

Goku took a deep breath, strode over to the door and just as he was about to open it, he turned briefly to the dark blue sky. _'Be safe Gohan, survive, I promise everything will be okay. Just, survive' _

The pod both Raditz and Gohan were in had landed and they were making their way to Lord Freeza's throne room. (A/N:sorry for another one but is that what its called? A throne room? Ha oh well!) Just then, Gohan froze. He felt disconnected from his surroundings. One minute he was walking next to Raditz, the next thing he knew he was in the forest outside his house. He felt his heart skip a beat when he was his father, gazing up at the night sky. It was then he heard his fathers voice in his mind '_Be safe Gohan, survive, I promise everything will be okay. Just, survive'. _Everything went black again and when he blinked his eyes open he was greeted by a very angry saiyan.

"Get up brat and stop playing around." was all Gohan could make out. After that all he heard was mumbling, growls and cursing.

But what he heard his father say, or thought he heard him stay was repeating over and over again in his mind. Was that _really _his daddy. Was everything going to be _okay?_ Gohan didn't know if he was loosing his mind or if that really was from his dad but one thing was for sure, he believed every word.

His dad promised and that was enough for Gohan. Real or not it was enough to give him the strength to be brave and stick it out as long as he could..until his heart stopped beating.

Gohan had been so caught up with his thoughts he didn't realise he and Raditz arrived at Freeza's throne room. Gohan looked up at the older saiyan in the hope of some comfort or confidence but there was none. His eyes were just as terrified as his own as Raditz stared at the door they were about to enter. This didn't help Gohan's new found bravery!

_'This is it. I either go in here, give the kid to Lord Freeza and leave with my life, or we lose both our lives.' _Raditz was terrified to say the least. He tried his best not to show it however. '_Dammit, I need to get myself together. If I die, I die fighting. A death worthy of a warrior.' _

After Raditz's little pep talk to himself he suddenly felt a whole lot better about the situation. With a growl, Raditz strode forward. He looked back at the cautious child following him and frowned. "Remember what I told you kid. If you value your life, you will shut up and act like a man". Gohan simply nodded. Lost for words as the large metal doors opened and the two strode into the throne room.

Goku was sitting on the edge of his bed. It had been one of the toughest days of his life, yet he didn't feel remotely tired. Yeah, physically he was exhausted but mentally he couldn't get his mind to rest. There was only one thought.

_Gohan_

When he got home and explained what happened to Chi-Chi she reacted totally normal! Much to Goku's surprise. She behaved like having your son kidnapped was an everyday occurrence. They both sat down and ate dinner like they normally would. There was even a plate of food out for Gohan!

Goku was considering taking Chi-Chi to the doctors but after dinner she completely broke down. Realisation must of hit her after realising Gohan wasn't just playing in the woods, he was gone. Millions, if not billions of miles away in space, with no way of finding him. Goku was relieved that his wife didn't hate him. If anything, she seemed grateful Goku was here.

After several minutes of crying, Chi-chi finally wore herself out and fell asleep in her husbands arms. He gently picked her up and went upstairs to put her to bed. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

Several hours had passed since and Chi-Chi was resting peacefully. Goku watched her for a few minutes, marvelling her beauty. Gohan was a mirror image of her. Goku smiled at the thought as a tear trickled down his face.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he was thinking about the promise he made mentally to Gohan before he got home. He hoped so much that his son had heard him.

With the days events finally taking it's toll on Goku, tiredness was finally setting in and he welcomed sleep with open arms as he lad back down next to his wife. He hoped he would escape this nightmare and have a peaceful sleep.

As soon as Goku's head hit the pillow, he was asleep. However, even in his dreams he couldn't keep his mind off his little boy...

Raditz strode proudly up to the centre of the room and got down on one knee, signalling the child to do the same. Gohan complied but was curious as to who was sitting in the chair with it's back towards him. Surely the being knew it was rude to ignore guests. Although from what He had heard from Raditz, this being was far from polite. In fact, he falsely led his followers into thinking he had morals and manners when in reality he lacked in them both.

The was when Gohan had heard it. It's voice. And he hadn't known fear until the creature who's voice it belonged to turned to face them both. "Ah, Raditz, so nice of you to return. How your presence has been missed". The creature said, startling Gohan with the false sense of security the creature gave him. "Oh you back early from your mission and you brought a friend back". The creatures eyes were now fixed on Gohan. Glaring holes right through his core. "How delightful". Gohan suppressed a shudder at this comment.

Raditz stood up to speak. "Yes my lord, the mission didn't go according to plan. There were a few...complicat-" Before Raditz could finish his sentence he was cut off by a ki blast that went straight through his abdomen. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach in an attempt to stop the blood that was leaving his body at an alarming rate.

"You see Raditz, if there's one thing I don't tolerate on this ship is failures. You have had one too many slip ups for my liking. It saddens me to think I've lost one of my little monkey's but I haven't really have I?" Freeza was grinning wickedly at a now terrified Gohan.

Quicker than the eye could see Freeza was up and had a tight hold of Raditz's neck. "And taking such a young monkey from his home, now now Raditz how _heartless _of you." Freeza increased the pressure of Raditz neck.

"H-he...has..." Raditz gasped between breaths.

"Common, spit it out! My patience is wearing thin, _monkey_" Freeza snapped.

"...incredible...p-power...". Was all he could say before he gave into the darkness that called him so temptingly.

Freeza's scowl turned into a look of curiosity. He dropped the older saiyan to the floor. "I'm listening monkey. What is his power level?"

Raditz quickly composed himself. "At his current state it is at about 50. But when he angry, his power jumps. My scouter read 720 on earth and he will have gotten slightly stronger from then."

"Hmm, interesting. Very interesting. For a child hybrid that's quite remarkable." Freeza turned and stared right at Gohan. "Maybe we will make something out of you after all, boy." He smirked before turning back to Raditz. "Leave. I want a _private_ chat with the boy. After I will decide on what to do with him"

Raditz quickly turned and left, before he left the room he glanced back at the child and chuckled. The older saiyan knew what Freeza meant by 'private chat' and walked out.

Gohan quickly turned to see Freeza staring down at him with a evil smile on his face. He returned to his seat where he grabbed a glass and pored himself what appeared to be wine. He inhaled its intoxicating aroma before taking a sip. "Tell me boy, how old are you?"

Gohan was startled by the question but remained calm and answered in the most confident voice he could find, making sure he didn't stutter. "4 and a half, Lord Freeza"

"Well, it seems your smart for your age boy. It was a wise move addressing me correctly. You've put me in a better mood." Gohan was taken back by the seemingly honest compliment. He was beginning to think Lord Freeza wasn't as bad as he thought.

Freeza placed his glass of wine down on the table next to his chair and rose. He begin to circle the young boy as a predictor circles its prey. Gohan however didn't seem to pick up on this. "Tell me boy, do you know any skills in combat"

"No Lord Freeza", Gohan replied truthfully.

"Shame. I would usually dispose of useless beings on my ship but I've taken an interest in you. You see, I rather _like _you and I would be overjoyed if you would agree to work for me" Freeza beamed at the young boy while continuing to circle him.

"Well, um, you see, I'd love too but my daddy promised he'd come get me-" Gohan was stopped mid-sentence by a devastating kick to his stomach. The young boy thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head! He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, trying to sooth the throbbing pain while attempting to swallow the bile raising up his throat.

"Boy your father is nothing but a foolish traitor. I will see to it personally he is disposed of." Freeza laughed. "You really think your rather will come for you? You think he will save the say? Don't make me laugh. In the very unlikely event your father bothers to come get a worthless child like yourself I will see to it personally he is executed right before your very eyes, so he can see what a disgrace you are in his last few painful breaths." Freeza began to laugh uncontrollably.

Gohan was beginning to shake. Those words really got to him. His daddy promised, he just had to, his father loved him! Didn't he? Of course he did!

Gohan stared up at the tyrant before him, seeing only red he let out an animalisation cry and before Freeza could even register what was going on, he was knocked to the floor by a solid punch to his face.

Freeza was shocked to say the least. Blood trickled down from his nose. When it reached his lips he licked it off, with a smirk in its place.

The boy was now staring at the monster he had so foolishly struck moments before in absolute terror.

Freeza stood up and in the blink of an eye he was in front on Gohan. He picked the child up by his hair and brought him to eye level. "tut tut, bad little monkey. Looks like I'm going to have to put you in your place" he said with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Gohan simply looked up at the tyrant, regretting his actions, silently praying for a miracle to happen. However, his prayers were unheard. In seconds Freeza's first stuck Gohan's stomach again and again and again. The child refused to cry out, he remained silent.

"Not much of a vocalist are you child? Well, lets see how long you last before you scream" Freeza sneered.

He dropped the child on the ground and kicked him in the chest. Gohan was knocked back a few feet but was stopped by the wall. He staggered to his feet only to have a fist meet his jaw. Gohan fell on his hands and knees, blood and spit trickling down his chin. He as aching everywhere. Tears burned his eyes, threatening to escape but he held them back. He had to be brave, he promised.

The ruthless monster known as Freeza slammed his food into the child's back, forcing him onto the cold floor. He continued to crush the child with his foot. Gohan's body started to convulse under the pressure of Freeza's foot. He bit his lip in an attempt to stop the cried escaping.

**CRACK!**

That was all that was heard before a blood curdling scream echoed through the room and no doubt the ship. It was from Gohan. His eyes widened as white hot pain spread across his whole body, seconds felt like hours and soon after the child's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp. Freeza had snapped his spine.

"Hmph, how boring, you didn't last long at all." Freeza was gazing down at the battered, bloody and broken body of the child by his feet. He pressed his scouter, "Zarbon, get in here at once and bring all of our little _monkey _friends as well."

"Yes, Lord Freeza"

Moments later Zarbon arrived followed by 3 saiyans. A tall bald man, Raditz and a short man with hair that resembled flames.

"Zarbon, take this child to the medical bay. Put him in a reguvination tank immediately. It would be such a shame for us to lose our latest pet" Freeza said with a smirk

Zarbon swiftly picked the child up and headed out of the room.

"As for you 3, I have a new job for you all". The saiyans looked at each other, slightly confused. "I assume Raditz has told you of the newest monkey he has found, well I want you 3 to take him and train him. I don't care what you do with the little brat, just turn him into a warrior that will be of some use. I want to see him again in 5 years to see how he is.. _developing_". Freeza grinned wickedly at the last word he said.

Zarbon returned at that moment and stood by Freeza's side.

"You 3 may go now. When the child wakes up, begin his training. He has a long way before he will be of any use to me"

"Yes Lord Freeza" the 3 saiyans replied in unison.

As they left the room, Zarbon returned to Freeza with a questioning look.

"That child interests me Zarbon. It seems there is a deep power hiding within him and with some training, he could be a very useful asset to our empire. However, I want you to keep an eye on his progress and keep me informed on how he is doing. What I don't want is a filthy monkey getting too strong too fast." Freeza said frowning.

Zarbon simple nodded, understanding the point Freeza was trying to get across. If the child gained too much strength too fast, he could pose as a threat and would need disposing of.

Across the other side of the ship, a battered body of a child was unconscious in a chamber full of green liquid with only his tatters of clothes and a breathing mask.

Well, that's the second chapter. It hasn't turned out as good as I hoped but I really do suck at fighting scenes and I wanted to skip the one with Freeza and Gohan all together but thought I would give it a go anyways D:

Reviews would be greeeeat :)

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!

**Next chapter: The breaking of a child**


End file.
